List of scientific errors
Despite being a documentary series, several paleontological inaccuracies appear right throughout them. A lot of them are caused by new discoveries. Here's a list of them. General *Animals would never make nearly as much noise as they did in the series. *The pterosaurs lack pteroid bones, bones that make up an essential part of a pterosaur's wings. * The pterosaurs also lack pycnofibers, hair-like filaments on the head and body, similar to, but not homologous (sharing a common structure) with, mammalian hair. * All members of the troodontid ''family in the series are fuzzy, while in reality, they had wings and other feathers for show. * ''Tyrannosaurids ''may have feathers. Lost World *Spinosaurus'' can't twist it's hands downward without breaking them. No theropod could do that. Most theropods in the show don't pronated them, but Spinosaurus is shown to do so in many shots. * New fossils show Spinosaurus ''walked on all fours and spent a majority of its time in the water. ** Ibrahim et, al never found the arms for Spinosaurus. What we know about Spinosaurus' arms comes from assumptions based on other spinosaurids. The arms of S. ''aegyptiacus ''are an unknown at the moment. The idea that Spinosaurus was quadrupedal comes from how short the legs are which very well could be a scaling error as the Ibrahim specimen is not an adult. *Onchopristis'' is mentioned to swim up from the sea to freshwater, but newer discoveries indicate they were entirely freshwater animals, just like sturgeons. *''Sarcosuchus'' wasn't a crocodile. *Ouranosaurus did not live at this place or time. ''Feathered Dragons *[[Saurornithoides|''Saurornithoides]] is shown to have fuzzy, while in reality, they had wings and other feathers for show. * Sinornithosaurus ''may not have been venomous. The elongated teeth may have actually loose and the venom grooves are actually the same as other theropods. So this hypothesis may have been based on a badly preserved skull. However, in the same journal issue, Gong and his team submitted a reassessment of the 2010 study, casting doubt on their findings. They admitted that grooved teeth were common among theropods (though they suggested they were really only prevalent among feathered maniraptorans), and hypothesized that venom may have been a primitive trait for all archosaurs if not all reptiles, which was retained in certain lineages. They also disputed the claim that the teeth were significantly out of their sockets in the holotype specimen of ''Sinornithosaurus, though they admitted that they were not in a completely natural position. Gong's reassessment also claimed that certain undescribed specimens had fully articulated teeth showing a similar length. So it may have been venomous after all. But it is still debated. *''Microraptor'' is the wrong color. We now know from fossilized melanosomes that they were completely black. *There is evidence small Ornithopods like Jeholosaurus had quills or primitive feathers. *The skull shape of Microraptors is now known to be wrong, as around the base is taller and the tip gradually gets narrower Last Killers * Troodon ''is shown to have fuzzy, while in reality, they had wings and other feathers for show. * [[Daspletosaurus|''Daspletosaurus]] may have feathers. ''Fight For Life *Saurophaganax'' is argued to be a large specimen of Allosaurus. Plus, the size of Allosaurus in the show is closer to a juvenile than to an adult. *Predator X is now known as Pliosaurus funkei. *All Ceratopsids may have feather-like bristles on their back side much like Psittacosaurus ''or ''Triceratops. ''New Giants *Argentinosaurus'' was probably not the largest dinosaur of all time. Other fossils of possibly larger animals have been found, such as Puertasaurus, Sauroposeidon ''and ''Amphicoelias. * Same problem with Sarcosuchus ''as above. The Great Survivors *[[Bradycneme|''Bradycneme]]'' is shown to have fuzzy, while in reality, they had wings and other feathers for show. * ''Hatzegopteryx had the crest of Quetzalcoatlus, not Hatzegopteryx. * Hatzegopteryx is rather oversized. *The tyrannosaurid from the Zuni Basin isn't called Zunityrannus. They just named it that. But still, due to scientific rules, the first name stays unless the animal is just the same of another species. ''Zunityrannus ''is estimated at 6 meters and weigh a ton. *''Zunityrannus ''and ''Alectrosaurus ''may have feathers. *bradycneme is depicted as a troodontid, when in real life it was a alvarezsaurid.